Aftermath of the Calamity
Aftermath of the Calamity is a story written by as a follow-up to 2017's The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, taking place immediately after Ganon is defeated. It focuses primarily on the relationship between Link and Zelda in the aftermath of all that's happened, and is also intended to lead into an upcoming project. Some aspects of the story, such as flashback scenes, are also lifted from Krexxal's own playthrough of the game. Chapter 1: Reunited The reddish skies faded from Hyrule Field as Link stood idly, before Zelda. She had just sealed away Ganon, and this was the first time they had met in one-hundred years. Zelda: I've been keeping watch over you all this time... Link begins walking towards Zelda. Zelda: I've witnessed your striggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle. Zelda paused for a moment, thinking to herself. The one who had truly cared for her...was finally back. Zelda: I always thought...no, I always believed...that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. Zelda turned towards Link, smiling. Zelda: I never lost faith in you over these many years... Link looked towards Zelda with a face of determination, despite all that had happened to him. Zelda: Thank you, Link...the hero of Hyrule. Zelda paused for a moment again, wondering about what she was about to ask. This was an obvious question to ask after all. Zelda: May I ask...do you really remember me? Link looked towards Zelda, and simply nodded. After all, he had used the Sheikah Slate and Impa's advice to recover his memories. He knew full well what had happened. In response, Zelda simply tackled Link with a hug, embracing the hero in the face of all that had happened. Link, despite being exhausted from the previous battle, returned the hug. As they embraced, the ghosts of the Champions, along with King Rhoam, watched from a distance, smiling. Daruk: Is it just me, or is there an obvious underlying relationship here? Urbosa: Of course there is. Did you not see the way she was looking at him? Revali: Link's too oblivious to know people's feelings. The guy rarely talks as is. Mipha: I...I can confirm. Link is quite the silent type. Rhoam: Whatever the case, let's see how these two interact. ---- Link and Zelda are riding on horseback, towards Kakariko Village. Zelda, laughing hysterically, looks towards Link. Zelda: So you tried to use the Stasis rune on your Sheikah Slate to send a rock flying halfway across Hyrule? That's something. Link smirked in response. He still remembered attempting to cling to the rock before the stasis expired, hoping to use it to traverse Hyrule quickly. He then paused for a moment, before pulling the Sheikah Slate off his belt, pulling up a photo on it and handing it to Zelda. It depicts him taking a selfie in front of two Bokoblins, with a Bokoblin mask on. Zelda chuckled briefly. Zelda: You were quite the danger-seeker, weren't you? Link nodded. Truth be told, he had spent a lot of his time preparing to storm Hyrule Castle, and had some fun along the way. Shield surfing, experimenting with the Sheikah Slate, adding Sheikah tower data to his slate, you name it. Zelda: You seem quieter than usual. Something on your mind? Link pondered the situation for a moment. While he was glad to be with Zelda again, he felt like there was some underlying force. He felt...nervous around her. Zelda: We can talk about it once we reach Kakariko if you want. I guess you're not one to discuss it out in the open. Link nodded at Zelda. Zelda however felt nervous. She couldn't deny the role Link had played in awakening her powers, and still thought about what she was going to tell the Great Deku Tree. The duo kept riding as two Bokoblins looked from the bushes. One pointed at Link and Zelda, but the other smacked him on the head and pulled out a bowm firing an arrow. It only barely passed by Link's head, but he turned towards the bush. He then leaped off of Epona, readied his bow, and fired an arrow right towards one of the Bokoblins' heads, before coming slashing down with the Master Sword. Zelda simply watched in awe as Link took on the remaining Bokoblin, before he finished them off and walked back to his horse. Zelda: Seems like you've still got your usual combat skills. Link chuckled. As the two of them continued riding on, the Champions again watched from a distance. Mipha: I have to admit, this situation is worrying for me. Urbosa: I get that. You were...quite fond of Link. Mipha: I was, yes. He just meant so much to me. I...I loved him... Revali: Well, the best you can do is hope for Link to be happy with whoever he chooses. Mipha: That's a valid point Revali. I want Link to be happy. Daruk: That's the spirit! ---- As the duo slept in a stable for the night on the way to Kakariko, Link was up, thinking to himself. Zelda was back in his life, and he had to deal with emotions he had repressed for all this time. Before the Calamity, the two of them had opened up to each other, and could've gotten even closer should Ganon's return not be possible. Yet, now that Hyrule was facing peace again, Link was conflicted. He had feelings for Zelda, which had likely risen due to his work protecting her as well as the memories he dug up. Link simply sighed before heading to bed. He had faced many trials before, yet he couldn't even muster the courage to deal with his emotions. Chapter 2: Old Friends Link and Zelda arrive in Kakariko Village, with two Sheikah guards standing at attention. Upon noticing Zelda, they rush for the duo. Guard 1: Princess! You're alive! We worried for so long. Zelda: Well, now you won't have to anymore. Guard 2: We'll escort you to Impa right away. As two other Sheikah take the duo's horses to a nearby stable, Link and Zelda follow the guards through Kakariko. Civilians look on in awe, realizing the true extent of what has happened. Zelda: Kakariko looks different than I remember. Guard 1: After the Calamity hit, a lot of refugees came here from Castle Town and the surrounding area. While most of them eventually left for other towns, we still retain a few of their contributions here. Zelda: That's good. The duo arrive at Impa's home, with the guards standing by. Guard 2: We'll leave you two to your business here. Link and Zelda proceed up the stairs, with Link looking towards Zelda fondly. However, he tripped slightly on the stairs while distracted. Zelda: Link! Are you okay? Link nodded in response as he got up. When the two of them entered the building, they found Paya talking to Impa, the latter already spotting the duo. Paya: It's just that I lo... Impa: You might want to save those words for later Paya. We have company. Zelda smirks as she looks at Impa, before hugging her tightly. Link simply smirked, and Paya looked on nervously. Paya: Grandmother, is that... Impa: Oh, where are my manners? Zelda walks towards Paya, smiling. Impa: Paya, this is Zelda, princess of Hyrule. Zelda, Paya is my granddaughter. Zelda and Paya shake hands. Zelda: Nice to meet you Paya. Paya: You too princess. Grandmother told me a lot about you. Impa: So I'm guessing we have business to discuss? With the kingdom's revitalization and whatnot? Zelda: I guess so. Paya looks nervously towards the others. Seeing Zelda and Link together makes her nervous. ---- Later on, Link, Zelda, Impa, and Paya are all eating dinner together. Zelda: I forgot how good the food here is. Impa: Paya cooked it. Paya: Carrot stew is a Kakariko specialty. The trick is to leave it simmering for a long time to bring out the taste of the carrots. Link especially seems to be chowing down on the stew as Zelda and Paya chuckle. Paya: Looks like Link hasn't had this one before. Zelda: From what he told me, he didn't really cook anything complex. Just slapped together what ingredients he could find and occasionally salted it. Paya: Oh, Link told you that? He's usually quite silent from what I saw. Zelda: I mean, he rarely talks as is. Says he prefers to silently bear his burdens and stay strong. Impa: That's a good attitude to have. Paya: Are you two close? Zelda: I mean, we stuck together prior to the Calamity. The two of us are close to say the least. Paya: I was moreso referring to the more...intimate form of what I was saying. At that moment, Link and Zelda begin blushing profusely as they look towards Paya, with Impa simply chuckling. Zelda: Oh, um... Zelda immediately begins sipping her water. While Impa can tell what's going on, Paya is a bit oblivious. Paya: It's alright if you don't want to answer. Zelda: Well, anyways, tomorrow Link and I are thinking of heading out to Hateno for a few days or so to rest. He apparently has a home there. Impa: That's a good idea. After all that's happened, I think you two deserve a break. Zelda nervously looks to Link, who's still eating. ---- As Link and Zelda sleep, the Champions sit on the roof of the inn. Daruk: That was something. Paya kinda made them open up. Mipha: I do think this break of theirs'll be a good idea. Having the two of them together in close proximity will certainly lead to something. Revali: Hopefully Link is wise enough to take advantage of this. Urbosa: And hopefully Zelda musters her necessary courage. Chapter 3: Memories Link and Zelda arrive at his home in Hateno Village. It looks relatively quaint and cozy. Bolson is sitting under the tree nearby, before spotting Link and Zelda and walking over to them. Bolson: Oooh, you're back you housing monster! And you brought someone with ya too! Zelda: You are? Bolson: Bolson, head of the Bolson Construction Company. Link here bought the house right as we were about to demolish it, and even gave us a huge up-front payment to furnish it. Where'd you get all those Rupees for it anyways? Link and Bolson chuckle. Zelda: Well, my name's Zelda. Should sound familiar. Immediately, Bolson bows before Zelda. Bolson: It is an honor princess. You know, my boys would be down to help with the reconstruction of Castle Town. Ever since the Tarrey Town project concluded thanks to Link's efforts, we've been looking for work. Zelda: Well, that'd be great. Let's keep in touch. Bolson: Sounds good. As Bolson leaves, he nudges his head over to Link's ear. Bolson: (whispering) She's a keeper. Link chuckles slightly as he and Zelda enter the house. Along the walls, various weapons, shields, and bows are on display, not to mention boxes brimming with materials Link had recovered over the years. Most notably however, a Silent Princess flower is planted in a pot on the table, with Zelda looking at it fondly. Zelda: You...kept one... Zelda smirked as she looked towards Link happily. He nodded as he motioned for her to come upstairs. By his bed was the picture of Link, Zelda, and the Champions together that they had taken after a ceremony. Zelda looked at the picture happily as she and Link sat on the bed together. Zelda: Wow, this brings back memories. Daruk was always affectionate. Zelda pauses for a moment. Zelda: The Champions' people must be worrying still. We best offer some closure soon. Link nods as he thinks to himself. The two of them would be together for some time, and things could happen between them. Zelda: You know, I never thought we'd be living together, even briefly. Then again, it's likely due to the situation we're in. Zelda thinks to herself some more, looking around the house. On one of the walls is a Lynel's sword. Zelda: Is that a Lynel's sword? Did you kill one of those? Link raises five fingers before Zelda as she expresses a face of awe. Zelda: Five? Five Lynels? Link nods. Truth be told, he had become quite proficient at dealing with them as his journey progressed. Zelda: Link...did you ever think about what you'd do once Ganon was defeated? Once we had both played our part in the conflict? Link thinks for a moment. He had actually never thought about it aside from his struggles dealing with his feelings for Zelda. Maybe the two of them were destined to be together? Zelda: Well, I think I... Zelda pauses for a moment. Now was not the time for this. ---- Late that night, Paya was writing in her diary in Kakariko. Paya: (to herself) Yesterday was something. Link was back in town, but with Zelda as well. Zelda! The princess herself! We talked a bit, and it seemed like she and Link were quite close. My heart couldn't take it. Paya pauses briefly, before shedding a tear. Then, she bursts into tears, crying at her table. After a bit, she decides to walk onto the porch outside, looking out at Kakariko. Paya: My heart...it feels broken. Shattered. As Paya continues to cry, she hears a voice. ???: Psst. Paya looks to her left to see a Yiga Clan assassin standing along the wall of her home. Paya kneels down in fear. Paya: Please don't hurt me! I've heard of what you Yiga do! Yiga: Well, I could hurt you provided that you don't listen to what I have to say. Paya: Hmm... Yiga: We Yiga have been tracking Link for some time. And we know where he is. At any moment, we could storm his house and kill him in his sleep. Paya: No! That's awful! Yiga: What if it was Zelda? Paya: That's still awful! Yiga: Paya Paya Paya...I heard you talking to yourself up there. I know your heart aches knowing that your chance of being with Link is gone. Paya: Well... Yiga: I'd like to propose a deal. If you help us Yiga out, we'll spare Link and take out Zelda in exchange. Paya: I...I could never let that happen. Yiga: Suit yourself. Link'll be dead then. As the Yiga prepares to leave, Paya clenches her fist. Paya: Wait. The Yiga looks towards Paya curiously. Paya: I accept. Chapter 4: Bonding Further Link and Zelda are sitting together on a hill, looking at the sun setting on Hyrule Castle. Zelda: This is what we strived for Link. A restored Hyrule. Link nods as he inches closer to Zelda. This was his chance! Zelda: You know, I... Link and Zelda simply stare into each others' eyes fondly. However, as they near each other, Link begins to smell something. Eggs, to be specific. ---- Zelda: Hello, Link! Wake up! Link groggily wakes up from his dream as he sees Zelda standing above his bed. She's smiling intently. Zelda: You slept in so I took to making breakfast. Hungry? Link nods as he gets out of bed. Immediately, Zelda notices that he sleeps shirtless, which leaves her blushing slightly. Fortunately, Link is still rubbing his eyes awake. Upon arriving downstairs. On the table, Zelda has prepared eggs with a side of rice, the latter being Kakariko rice. Zelda: I remembered a few recipes from before the Calamity. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Link looks at the food hungrily before sitting down and beginning to eat. Zelda, too, eats her food, albeit staring towards Link while doing so. Secretly, she was hoping for them to open up to each other more. After all, she had heard that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Zelda: So, I was thinking we could walk around Hateno a bit. We have to visit Purah's lab some time. Link nods as he eats. However, he begins to choke on his eggs, slamming the table vigorously. In response, Zelda runs behind him, attempting a series of abdominal thrusts with a face of concern. After some time, the eggs are spat out onto the table by Link, followed by him coughing briefly. Zelda however still holds onto him out of concern. Zelda: Link...are you...are you okay? Link nods, before smiling slightly. Being this close to Zelda made him feel warm inside. He looked towards her, noticing that she was smiling too. The two of them nudge their heads closer to one another, ever close to being together, before a knock at the door is heard. Zelda: (to herself) By Hylia, why now? Link heads to the door, opening it up. A Hylian salesman is present, with a bag full of bananas. Salesman: Greetings sir, would you be interested in buying a few Mighty Bananas? They're from the Faron re- Link shakes his head to say no, before closing the door shut. He then turns to Zelda wearily. ---- Paya is nervously walking through the halls of the Yiga Clan Hideout, with the Yiga present saluting to her. After some walking, she reaches a room where a heavily armored Yiga sits on a throne, with piles of bananas at both sides. Yiga: Welcome Paya. We've been waiting for you. My name is Master Furusa. Paya: I thought Master Kohga led the Yiga Clan. Furusa: The bastard known as Link killed him. Fortunately, he was a terrible leader. He mostly loafed about and left us Yiga to approach Link while he was on the move and armed. We lost many good clansmen during those days. Paya: So you've always intended to eliminate Link? Furusa: Mhm. We swore allegiance to Ganon long ago, but now with his demise we focus on eliminating those who stood against him. The princess...and the hero. Paya: Well, I assume you...you know why I'm here? Furusa: Precisely. As the new leader of the Yiga Clan, I intend to strike Link when he'll least expect it. One of our agents found him and the princess resting in Hateno Village, which is where we'll strike. Yet, hearing of your plight intrigued me. As someone who knows Link personally, you'd be vital in helping us eliminate the princess. Paya: The...the princess? Furusa: The initial deal was that we'd spare Link and only kill the princess if you aided us. Paya: How do I know you're not going to kill him too? Furusa laughs. Furusa: While we do oppose Link dearly, we view the princess's demise as a more valuable thing. If she's dead, Hyrule will be unable to rebuild. Paya: That's...fair. Furusa: We know you long for Link Paya. You said yourself that your heart ached upon seeing him and Zelda together. Paya: Well...I... Paya is unable to speak due to the sheer anxiety she's facing. Furusa: You seem nervous. Maybe one of our delicious Mighty Bananas will soothe your mind? Paya: M...maybe... Furusa snaps his fingers as a Yiga clansman brings Paya a bunch of Mighty Bananas. Immediately, she peels one open and begins to eat it. Furusa: Tastes good, doesn't it? Paya: M...mhm... Furusa: I thought so. We'll get you set up with some combat training too. Paya: If I'm being honest, I'm really only here to ensure Link's safety. I...don't want anything to happen to him... Furusa: Understandable. It must've been a difficult, but inevitable, choice for you to make. ---- Link and Zelda are sitting down on his bed, with Link looking a bit uneasy. Zelda: You seem upset. Did something happen there? Link is more or less pent-up in regards to his emotions. He felt a connection to Zelda in that moment, but it was ruined by the salesman. He was upset to say the least. Zelda: You can talk to me about it Link. Zelda, too, felt upset due to what had happened. She and Link were very close in that moment. Zelda: I... Link looks towards Zelda as she's about to say something. Immediately, he simply hugs her tightly, due to his vulnerability in that moment. He knew that it was best to silently bear his burdens despite all that was happening, but the least he could do was comfort both himself and the woman he loved. Chapter 5: Emotional Times Paya, now cloaked in Yiga robes, is sparring with Master Furusa within the Yiga Clan Hideout. She wields her dual Demon Carvers quite impressively, managing to catch Furusa off-guard. Furusa: Your skills with that sword of yours are impressive. It's almost like you can awaken the winds with it. Paya: Only because you taught me how to use it. Furusa sheathes his Windcleaver. Admittedly, he was proud of Paya's indoctrination. Over the last few days, he had managed to transform her into a weapon of sorts. Furusa: I think you're ready Paya. Paya: For killing the hero? Furusa: Mhm. I've taught you everything you need. Paya: I have to thank you for the revelation I had. Link...truly did cause my suffering. Furusa: Of course he did. You remember your heart aching thinking about him. Paya: I do. Paya salutes Furusa. Paya: I won't fail you Master Furusa. As Paya departs, Furusa motions for one of his fellow Yiga to come towards him. Furusa: Is the Malice potion finished yet? Yiga: It is sir. All we need is a host for it. Furusa: I think you know who I have in mind. ---- Link and Zelda are walking down the road from the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab as the sun sets. Zelda: That was nice. Good to see that Purah is doing well, but her current state is...surprising to say the least. As Link and Zelda walk, the Champions watch from the roof of the tech lab. Urbosa: By Hylia, why haven't they done anything yet? Mipha: I'm sure they're going to do something soon. Daruk: I mean, it's getting kinda boring watching this. Revali: Of course you'd say that Daruk. The camera returns to Link and Zelda returning to his house, standing on the bridge briefly. They have a beautiful view of the sunset from it, with the two of them standing by. Zelda: You know, this reminds me of the time when the Yiga came for me. It was around sunset. I thought I was done for until... Zelda looks towards Link, who stands at her side proudly. Zelda: ...you came. Zelda glances towards the house, before looking straight at Link. Zelda: I'd like to talk to you a bit about...about something. Link nods. He was exhausted and wanted to head inside. Zelda: Right then. Inside we go. As the duo enter the house, Paya, in her Yiga clothing, monitors the duo from a tree. Paya: Looks like it's time. Link and Zelda enter the house as Paya leaps onto the roof. Zelda sits down on a chair with Link next to her. Zelda: I've wanted to tell you something for a while Link. Before Ganon arrived actually. When you saved me from the Yiga that day, I felt a connection. Link smiles at Zelda. He remembers that the Yiga attack was what led to them opening up to each other more. Zelda: Ever since then, we talked and talked and...I felt something. I'm sure you did too, since you broke your silence more often. Link nods in response. Zelda: It's just that I... Suddenly, the window breaks open as Paya leaps into Link's house, onto the dining table. She brandishes her dual Demon Carvers with a grin beneath her mask as Zelda screams and holds onto Link. Paya: Looks like it's time to take out the hero and the princess all at once. Link immediately gets up from his seat, brandishing the Master Sword. Immediately, Paya leaps towards Link, unleashing a strike with her twin carvers that he blocks. The two of them lock blades momentarily. Paya: I heard how strong of a fighter you were from the stories Impa told me. Glad to see they're true. Paya unleashes a kick from below to Link's legs, knocking him into a nearby wall. However, he incurs Daruk's Protection when Paya attempts to follow up with another strike, sending her flying into the table. Meanwhile, Zelda is hiding upstairs, watching the fight from the balcony. She seems to recognize Paya's voice. Zelda: Wait...Paya? Paya: Glad to see you've cracked the code. Paya throws one of her carvers towards Zelda as she attempts to dodge it. Almost immediately however, Link stops it mid-flight with his Sheikah Slate's Stasis rune, before being knocked aside by Paya. The slate falls to the floor, with Zelda noticing. She tries to crawl down the stairs towards the slate while Paya is distracted. Paya: Looks like you let your guard down. Is it because Zelda is more precious to you than I ever was? Link gulps slightly as Zelda notices his expression. Smiling slightly, she grabs the slate and activates the Stasis rune, freezing Paya in place and unmasking her. She gulps slightly. Paya: I never thought it'd come to this. Me fighting against the one I admired so much. Zelda: I'm ashamed you chose to side with the Yiga Paya. It's just awful. Paya: The Yiga showed me what I truly thought. Link was...the one who tormented me. Knowing that I wanted him yet I couldn't have him...it tore me apart. Link points to the door as he sheathes the Master Sword. Paya: You're...you're not going to kill me? Link shakes his head. Zelda: Paya, you've been tormented beyond belief. I suggest you leave if you want to survive. Paya breaks free from the Stasis. Looking at Link and Zelda, she sees the writing on the wall and heads for the door. Paya: I think you better tell her now Link. Paya departs as Link and Zelda are left facing each other. Link pulls her in for a hug as the two embrace, with Zelda resting on Link's shoulder tightly. Zelda: That moment there...it reminded me of the last time we got closer. Zelda looks towards Link as the two of them hug. Feeling the connection, they get closer and closer, before kissing. At that moment, all outside situations are invisible to them as they bask in each others' presence. However, the Champions can be seen peering through the broken window, smiling at the pair. After some time, the kiss breaks as Link and Zelda stare intently at each other. Zelda: Link, I...I love you. I've meant to say it for a while but I...never found the right moment. Link smiles at Zelda as the two of them embrace further. Hyrule's future was in the hands of this couple. THE END ---- Paya walks towards Master Furusa's throne nervously. Paya: Link got the best of me sir. He could've killed me but simply allowed me to leave alive. Furusa: Hmmph. Paya: Forgive me master. I still seek to serve as a member of the Yiga Clan. Furusa: While I am disappointed, I do still have a service you can perform for us. Paya: How so? Furusa snaps his fingers as a Yiga clansman brings a gold and red bottle to Paya. Furusa: This bottle is full of energy extracted from Hyrule Castle just prior to Ganon's defeat. We'd like you to assist us in testing it. Paya: M...me? Furusa: Mhm. If you were to drink it, you'd be imbued with power beyond belief. You'd be the one to herald a new age for Hyrule. One that would lead to Link's demise for sure. Paya: I mean, that's something. I guess I can drink it... Paya downs the cup, before shaking slightly. Paya: Heh, it feels kinda good. As Paya leaves, Furusa sits on his throne quietly. Furusa: Looks like Ganon'll be reincarnated after all. Just as those legends said. Category:Stories Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Fan Fiction